Lucky Ones
by Michi4
Summary: Human Inuyasha college AU oneshot. All she knew for sure was that she wanted to be by his side and if that meant as his friend then that was fine with her. That is until an unexpected text message stirs things up... InuKag. MirSan


Inuyasha AU Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is for entertainment purposes only. I got this idea from a fanart of human Inuyasha and my own grocer bags sitting on the floor...Enjoy! Thanks!

 _Lucky Ones_

Dinner sat in a grocery bag on the floor. Inuyasha sat on his couch staring at it and unlocked his phone for the fifth time, finally deciding to text his best friend.

(-)

"Kagome, don't you want to date anyone?" Sango asked as they walked through the tree-lined campus street back toward their dorm. It was their sophomore year of college. "Who has time for a boyfriend?" The azure-hue eyed girl she shifted her large, full backpack that weighed on her shoulders. Sango blushed visibly and turned her face downward at to the side, pursing her lips together. Kagome looked at her roommate curiously and surmised from her silence and expression, "Oh! You have someone!" "Y-yeah…Miroku asked me to go out." She confessed. "I knew you liked him! How great! My two best friends together." Kagome nudged her friend with her elbow since her arms were full of books.

She changed the topic, "So, Kagome, is there anyone you like? I mean, what about Inuyasha?" Her eyes went wide at Sango's questions and she felt her own face growing hot. Her phone vibrated succinctly in her pocket. "Uh, I'm sure I'm not his type. He probably has someone he likes anyway." She dismissed and reached for her phone after shifting all her books into one arm. She unlocked the screen. "Speak of the devil." She muttered as she read his message. "What's he want?" The girl in the ponytail asked as she tried to peek at her friend's screen. "He wants to get food. I'll just go over and make something to save money. " "He seems pretty attached to you, Kagome." Sango remarked as she tried to look in her friend's blushing face, but she'd lowered her head and her bangs shielded her eyes. "I don't want to complicate things." Was all she could voice. She'd wanted to be with Inuyasha as more than a friend since this past year. All she knew for sure was that she wanted to be by his side and if that meant as his friend then that was fine with her. Her heart picked up pace with her feet.

He read the text and panicked inwardly. He hadn't cleaned his apartment or done dishes. Sure, it was just Kagome, but she was still company. Living alone had its perks, but he also didn't have someone else to keep clean for. His phone made a little 'whoop' sound, indicating she'd texted him again: "U haven't cleaned at all have u? Don't sweat it. I'm already omw. Just chill. See u soon. ;)" He narrowed his eyes at the screen and "kehed." He would at least pick up his clothes and straighten up what he could.

There was a knock at the door and he flung the door open, leaning on it, "You really shouldn't have bothered." "You're going to die of a heart attack at 40 if you keep eating like you do." She warned as she pushed her way in, kicking off her shoes, and setting her books down on his couch. "40 sounds long enough to me." He jeered. "Shut up. Did you at least get vegetables?" She asked as she opened his fridge. "Yes, don't you see them?" He remarked. "Oh! Sango and Miroku are dating now." She chirped. Inuyasha cringed and chortled, "Seriously?" "What? Don't tell me you couldn't tell she liked him." She grabbed a handful of vegetables and maneuvered her way around the kitchen with ease. They'd been friends since the start of freshman year. She'd been coming over for a while now and he'd let her make herself at home. She'd even crashed on his couch a couple times after a late night of studying or partying.

She tied her hair back and washed her hands. "Let me do something." He offered. "Just boil water," She teased and added, "but if you're gonna be in here, tie your hair back." She handed him a hairband. He rolled his eyes and complied. He tied his dark hair up into a man bun, but his hair was so long, it still trailed down his back and two forelocks fell forward. She sighed and figured since it was just them it was fine. He pushed up the sleeves of his red button shirt and started washing the dishes that were already in the sink.

She chopped away and that's when she nicked her finger. She sucked in air through her teeth sharply. "Stupid." She berated herself as she pulled it away as not to get blood on the food, but some dripped on the front of her pink blouse. It bled more than she expected it to and that scared her a bit. "Ah, my favorite blouse." She whined. He grabbed her by the hand that wasn't hurt and pulled her into the bathroom to treat it. He pulled it up to his face to examine it. "It doesn't need stitches." He determined. "Sorry. I came here to help and now…"Her voice trailed off as he ran her hand under cold water. "Just shut up and sit tight." He said in his usual gruff tone. She sat on the toilet lid while he grabbed a clean towel.

He came back and wiped off the blood that had trickled down her arm. He quickly bandaged her finger. His eyes trailed over the blood spots on her blouse. "Um, those stains are going to set." She looked downward and a blush crept into her cheeks as she turned her head to the side, her bangs falling forward. "Um, I can't…um, the blouse has to be unbuttoned to take it off and I can't, um." She mumbled under her breath and wiggled her pulsating finger. "Oh, I mean, you can save the blouse…I can do it if you want. Besides, you can't go out wearing blood on your shirt. Sango will beat me up later." He reasoned. "Forget it." She muttered.

"But, you said it's your favorite, right, Kagome?" They were both blushing. But, he "fehed" and said "it's no big deal okay. Let's just get this over with." "Okay, okay." She complied, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it was. She sat on her hands, mindful of her hurt finger and slammed her eyes shut. She held her breath and exhaled slowly as he worked the buttons on the blouse as quickly as he could. She was glad that she'd worn a camisole under (she had to anyway, the other blouse was sheer). She peered at him through her lashes.

His bangs were covering his eyes and his mouth was a straight line. "Stupid, tiny buttons on women's blouses." He complained as his large fingers struggled to slip the buttons out of their loops. She looked down and whined, "don't pull on it! You'll stretch it out." He practically growled and let the material slack, but her breasts were large and made it almost impossible without touching her.

His right knuckle brushed against her left boob. He froze and apologized. "S'okay. Just do what you have to." She instructed. She knew she was blushing uncontrollably now. Once he got to her abdomen it was much faster.

She shimmied out of the flower-patterned material and he ran it under hot water. She looked down at her cami and saw the blood had seeped through. "Um, I'm going to have to borrow a shirt." She said, looking down. He looked over his shoulder at her and nodded.

He tossed her a white button shirt and told her to "hurry up." She turned her back to him and removed the cami. "Don't peek." She warned. "Shut up. I wouldn't. I'm not a pervert!" He snapped. He ran her clothing under hot water while she slipped into the oversized shirt. "How's your finger?" He asked as he scrubbed the blood out, making sure to keep his eyes on the material. She glanced at him from over her shoulder. _Kinda wish he'd at least want to peek._ She thought then mentally slapped herself. She turned her attention to her hand and turned it over to make sure she wasn't bleeding anymore. "I'm good, thank you. I'll shut off the water on the stove. Please, just hang up my clothes on the shower curtain rail." She said as she went back out to the kitchen.

Her heart still pounded in her chest as she thought about his hands on her. It was something she didn't want to admit she wanted for fear of ruining their friendship. Her whole body felt it was on fire and he barely touched her. "Let's just order take-out." He said as he came back into the kitchen, scooping up the vegetables and putting them into a Tupperware container. "Sure." She agreed. She unlocked her phone and called an order for their usual from the Chinese place.

"Ah. It's my note-taking hand." She thought aloud as she picked up a textbook and thumbed through it. "Just miss class for a day or two til it's healed." He stated as he sat beside her on the couch. He hung his arms over the back of the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "No! I can't miss! I can just photocopy my notes from someone or type them." She protested raising her voice. "Alright then, relax." He told her, his voice low like he was tired.

"I bet with a messed up finger I can still beat you at Soul Caliber." She challenged. He smirked at her and accepted, "You're on!"

She lost miserably. She playfully flipped him off with her bandaged finger. "Don't you have homework?" He teased. "Don't _you_?" She shot back. He slumped on the couch, "I don't feel like it." She continued flipping in her English book. He looked over at her lazily. "Lend me your lap." He drawled as he rested his head on her. Her eyes widened. It wasn't unusual for him to fall asleep on her shoulder and she'd lent him her lap once when he was sick. She complied as to not make the situation awkward and focused on her textbook. She looked down at the side of his face. He was already asleep. His arms were crossed and he was curled up in the rest of the space of the sofa. _He was more tired than he let on._ She thought. She closed her book and set it at her side.

She stared at him a little longer, Sango's earlier question ringing in her ears. She brushed back his bangs with her good hand. His lips were parted slightly and he breathed softly, his upper body rising and falling steadily. She felt her heart thudding in her chest again. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door and her heart leapt in her chest.

"Inuyasha." She shook him and he groaned sleepily. "Food's here." She said, shaking him harder. He almost rolled off onto the floor and she quickly stood up and answered the door.

He groggily stepped up behind her, handing cash to the delivery guy, and took the bag of food. "You just sit there and find something to watch." He ordered as he set the bag down and went to the kitchen. She huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm not lame, you know!" "Yes, you are!" He teased. She flicked through the options on his streaming sites. Everything he watched was action or thriller, but she didn't expect much else from him. She did notice a romance movie in his recently watched queue.

He brought two plates to the coffee table, opened the bag, setting out the take out boxes and popping them open. "Here's a fork since chopsticks are out of the question for you." He said as he opened up his own chopsticks. She sighed irritably as she took her seat on the floor, tucking her legs under her.

The noodles from her fork slipped off and onto her loaned-shirt. "Dammit." She cursed. The sauce seeped. "I should've known better than to lend you a white shirt." He berated. "You want me to wash it now?" She asked. She was embarrassed and spoke softly, hanging her head. "I'm not all girly like you! I don't care." He snapped. She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, yeah, that's why you watched that _Love Com_ movie, riiiiggghhtt?" He shot her a death-glare and said, "that was another girl I had over." She continued eating to keep her mouth shut. She wanted to tease him about being as bad as Miroku or something, but instead she felt a pang in her chest at his comment. "I'm kidding," he added taking notice of her sour expression. "You're the only girl I have over." "Well, not that I care and you're such a slob, I knew that." She retorted, not making eye contact with him. A slight blush rose into her cheeks as she thought about how she was feeling and how he opened up and was close with only her. They ate in silence for a bit before she finally said, "So you did watch it." He grumbled loudly and playfully tossed a balled up napkin at her. She giggled

Once finished, he knew she'd want to change, so he tossed her a plain dark gray shirt this time. She disappeared into the bathroom to put it on. He threw the dirty shirt into the pile in his room.

"Let's study for an hour." She said as she came back in. He sat with his back against the bottom of the sofa. They'd finished all the food, but he still sat on the floor and rolled his head to the side at her suggestion. She started to clear the table.

She curled up with her book on the couch, stretching out and leaning on one arm while he still sat on the floor. He folded his arms on the table and leaned on the book. "Take this stupid man bun out." She said as she gently tugged on the hair band. He allowed her to let his hair down and she laced her fingers absentmindedly in his hair, shaking her hand a little to comb her fingers through his silky strands. He leaned back into her hands, stretched his arms out the length of the couch cushions, and tilted his head back to rest near her lap again. "You're tired, huh?"

He intoned lightly in response, "uh uh." He would never admit out loud if he was, she knew, he was too stubborn for that. She felt her phone vibrate. She laid her book open on her leg and checked her message. It was Sango: "You still over there?" She texted back slowly with her right thumb. It was a little painful to hold the phone in her right hand and her other hand was tangled up in Inuyasha's hair. "Ya. U w/ Miroku?" She typed and sent it. But, then had an idea when her friend messaged back in the affirmative.

"Hey, Inuyasha, She called. He turned his head to look back at her. "Smile." She said as she snapped a photo to send to Sango. "She's over at Miroku's." She added. "Hey, let me see how I look before you just send it." He demanded.

"Too late." She taunted with a giggle. "HEY!" He said as he reached for her phone. He looked at the photo in the message box already sent. He looked like just a floating upside down head, her fingers laced in his hair, and she was sprawled out on the couch. "This is the worst photo. It makes me look like your pet." He complained. "Oh, stop. It's just Sango…and Miroku." She said. Her phone went "whoop" and a reply from Sango popped up. "U look cute 2gthr, how's that crush goin btw?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his cheeks tinged with a blush, and he felt his pulse speed up. Kagome read the message over his shoulder and gasped, snatching the phone from his hand. She sat up and tried to play it off, "Ah. Sango's just kidding, you know." "Yeah." He breathed. _She had to be, but why hadn't she added 'jk' then?_ He thought. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

She picked up her textbook again and buried her nose in it, lying back out on the couch, trying to relax so he wouldn't think anything of the message. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She did look adorable clad in his t-shirt. He found himself hoping she did have a crush on him. There was only one way to really find out.

"Hey." He said in a low voice. He moved to sit on the couch beside her head. She moved to give him space. "Don't." He said as he placed a hand on her chin and tucked his leg under her head. She rested her head tentatively on his thigh. His hand brushed her bangs back as she relaxed her head. The rest of her body was tense. She tried to focus on breathing normally and attempted to concentrate on her text. She looked pretty with her cheeks flushed. He had a book in his hand and read, too.

"I should go." She said a half hour later. She sat up for a beat before standing. "Just stay here." The words were out of his mouth before he could think about it. She stopped, her back facing him, and she bit her bottom lip. "But, Sango…" She started as she looked at him over her shoulder. "She has a boyfriend now. She won't care if you go back or not." He said matter-of-factly. Her dorm _was_ across campus and it _was_ late. "I don't have clothes for tomorrow, though." She reminded. "Actually, I just washed your blouse. No one's gonna notice if you wear the same thing." He stated. He placed a hand on her shoulder, brushed her hair back and hugged her from behind, his arms closed in around her shoulders and crossed over her chest. "I don't want you to go." He breathed into her ear and pulled her flush against him. She could feel her heart slamming against her ribcage. "Inuyasha…" She breathed as his hand came up to cup her cheek. He leaned down, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

His eyes were closed. Hers were half lidded. She didn't stop him as he lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly over hers. She leaned into the kiss and parted her lips slightly. He filled the space. They were both blushing profusely and their hearts competed in a race. She could hear her pulse in her ears. Her hands came up to hold onto his forearm across her chest.

She broke the kiss and turned to face him. He closed the distance between them again. He ran a hand under her hair at the back of her head and fisted her hair as he deepened the kiss. She inhaled sharply through her nose. He walked her backwards and she thudded lightly against the door. He broke the kiss and moved down to her jawline and dipped his head, pressing his nose to the nape of her neck as he placed open mouth kisses on the delicate skin. She clung to the back of his shirt. Her mouth gaped, she breathed raggedly, and she stifled a moan as he continued his onslaught of nips and kisses on her neck and collarbone.

He ran his hands down her sides. Her breath hitched in her throat. He gripped her waist and pulled her up, tucking his hands under her rear to hold her up against the wall. She had to wrap her legs around his waist or else awkwardly hang there. She had never done any of this before, but he led the way. He grinded into her and brought his lips back to hers. "Inu..yasha." She mumbled his name between moist mouthfuls. "Hmm?" He intoned throatily. Her mouth ceased. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to stare into her dark depths. "Can-can we just sleep?" She requested. "Now?" He asked, as his voice lowered an octave. She giggled briefly before continuing, "we can keep doing this, but I mean, I'm not ready to…do more. If I stay, I just want to sleep, if that's okay." "Of course." He obliged. He set her down and she unwrapped herself from around him. He kissed her again chastely. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and she parted her lips to take hold of his bottom lip and sucked gently.

In one swift motion, he scooped her up princess style and carried her to the bedroom. He mentally kicked himself for not picking up more. He set her down and was about to stand up straight and clean up a bit when she pulled him back down. She looked deep into his indigo eyes (it was dark in the room, but some light from the adjacent living room shone in) "I don't care that it's messy." He leaned down with his hands flat on the mattress and pressed his forehead against hers. When did he get so lucky to have her as a friend _and_ a romantic interest? Hell, he'd make her his girlfriend officially soon enough. Maybe he'd even marry her straight out of college. "Let's go to sleep." He said as he kissed her lightly.

She curled into his lithe frame. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled behind her ear. As she lie there, she wondered how long he'd been harboring feelings for her and how long they would have kept it up if Sango hadn't messaged her what she did. She thought she'd have to tell her about all of this first thing. She was brought out of her musings as he tightened his hold around her, pulling her as close together as they could get. She hugged his arms that were crossed over her and buried her face into his pillowcase.

As she was drifting off into sleep, she heard him whisper her name in her ear followed by, "stay with me forever." She nodded slightly and breathed, "Okay."

THE END

A/N: THANK YOU for reading! And for any reviews or favs or follows I get. This was supposed to be a short ficlet for Tumblr (I'm AdorableEars7) HAHA. Thanks again. Onto the next fic….


End file.
